Senior Class of 2009
by AvengedSevenfoldGirl
Summary: This is a different, fun story. Complete into inside, read first to fully understand the story!
1. Chapter 1

Into-Senior Class of 2009

Kay this is a story much different than any of my other stories. In this story, I took many celebrites (age dosent matter in this story) and i put them together in private school to make a fun, exciting story with many different plots, including Raly and Zanessa romance, friendship, and finding ur place, whether you're new or people just don't listen to you.

So here is all of the people mentioned or a main character in the story.

Senior Class of 2009

Bennington, Chester

Bourdon, Rob

Delson, Brad

Dolley, Jason

Efron, Zac

Farell, David

Hahn, Joe

Hudgens, Vanessa

Key, Ryan

Leming, Josiah

Michalka, Alyson

Michalka, Amanda

Shinoda, Mike

Tisdale, Ashley

Ullman, Ricky

Walsh, Maira

So yeah! Here is a quick preveiw of what might happen with each person or couple. Kay here is what many people might wonder about:

Raly: Kay I found a great plot idea for Ricky, so I'm taking it and running. Ricky is the new kid, he switched from public school and isn't used to such a small class. So once he finds out about the outcast in his school, he tries to help them, which results in him running into Aly.

Zanessa: Zac and Vanessa meet after Zac's friend Ryan (Key) starts dating Vanessa's friend Ashley (Tisdale)

Um okay I'll stop boring you. First chapter comes tomorrow!

Thanks, and reveiw, expecially if u dont know someone!

There is a very good reason u dont reconize some of those names, and I'll give u a hint why:

One of the plots of my story involve a band that if u know me you should be very familiar with.

Kay! Tell me what u think! Thanks!

-Mikeandraviv4ever


	2. Stuck to you

Senior Class of 2009

Chapter One

"Wow," Aly said to her sister when she saw the homeroom list "Looks like they separated the grade for homeroom again!"

"They did?" AJ ran over "Damn it, they did. Last year we had like 5 people in our homeroom. Maybe this time they at least added boys."

"Well, there's only one way we'll find out" Aly said, searching the crowd. When she found the face she was looking for she shouted "Mike!"

Mike turned around and walked toward her.

"Chester's with him," AJ warned. Chester stopped talking to Aly at the end of the year last year, after she framed him, making him the most hatest guy at school.

And indeed Chester was with Mike, however when he saw Aly he turned around and walked toward the lockers.

"Hi Aly," Mike said when he got up to Aly and AJ "What did u want?"

"I wanted to know if there were any boys in my homeroom this year," Aly explained "And you saw the list, so you can tell me."

"Oh," Mike said "Well, there are only 2 guys, Chester and this new kid named Ricky."

"Does Chester still hate me?" Aly asked

"Well seeing how he reacted when you called my name, I'm pretty sure that he still does" Mike said "But no offense, Aly, but I don't blame him."

"Neither do I," Aly said "Well, I'm having a party on Labor Day, and i need people to come. Do you think that you and all of your friends except Chester can come?"

"I can probably come, and Joe and Brad will come if I convince them," Mike said "But Phenoix and Rob are on Chesters side."

"Oh okay," Aly said "Well at least I'll have a pretty interesting party. Well bye Mike!"  
"Bye" Mike said as he went to go find Chester.

"Oh god, orentation day," Ryan said as he led his friend toward the locker day "Isn't it fun!"

"Uh-no," his friend Zac said "I could be sleeping right now."

"Haha me too," his other friend Josiah said "Nothing like a bed, right!"

"Right," all 3 boys said at once, and they high-fived each other, acting roudy and wild.

"Wow, Ryan." A blond girl said "Nice way to make yourself known. You do know that theres a new guy here. Dont wanna give him wrong ideas, now do you"

"But Ashley." Ryan said " maybe if I act like this, the new kid will know that he can have some fun around here. He wont be silent like all the other new kids without influence."

"Whatever," Ashley said "But me and Vanessa here," she pointed to her friend "We will be a good influence."

"Oh we are a good influence," Josiah jumped in "Right, Zac?"

But Zac wasn't listening. All he could think about was the beautiful brunette that was in front on. _Wow, _thought Zac _Its strange what can happen over the course of 3 mounths._ He finally came back to reality when Josiah slapped him across the head.

"Woah," Zac said "What did you do that for?"

Josiah, Ryan, and Ashley just laughed. Vanessa stood there looking confused.

"Oh, never mind." Josiah said "Lets just go get some pizza. See you later Vanessa and Ashley."

As the boys walked away, all Zac thought about was Vanessa. Somehow, someway, he had to talk to her.

**Um, once again really crappy chapter. And sorry about the lack of last names, that was why i provided the intro, so you could know whos in my story.**

**And just in case you dont know who Ryan and Josiah are.**

**Ryan Key is the lead singer of Yellowcard, and Josiah Leming is a singer who was stupidly rejected from American Idols top 24 in season 7.**

**And once again I'm not used to this so i wil provide more info! But for now just ask me questions and i will answer them the best that i can!**

**Rate and reveiw!**


	3. Bleed it out

Senior Class of 2009

Chapter 2

Ricky was out of breath and sweaty. He just ran from his locker, which took him 20 minutes to find, to his homeroom, which was on the other side of the building. He didn't get how a school with such a small population could be so big that by the time that he got to his homeroom there was no one there. At least not for long.

"Hey there!" a voice called.

Ricky turned around to see a tall guy with short black hair running toward him. He was wearing a black shirt and baggy black pants.

"Damn," The guy said when he got there "Are we really this late?"

"Guess so," Ricky said nervously.

He hated being late, and on his first day too. He hoped that the other guy had a good rep so that the situation wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. He hated being late or new or anything that made him stand out. It was so embarrassing. But Ricky hoped that sometime today his shell would break and he could actually make some new friends before school ended.

"What's your name?" he asked "I don't recall seeing you before."

"I'm Ricky," he said softly "I'm new. I just transferred here from George Williams High School."

"Public School?" Chester asked "Wow. This school is a lot different from public school, I'll tell you that. Anyway, I'm Chester. I'm a senior here, like you, but I've been going to this school for a while now. I know a little more about the social scene then you do. Just saying" he added when he saw Rickys face.

Chester walked into the classroom. Ricky followed soon after. Once Ricky entered the classroom, his blood turned cold. Not only was the homeroom all girls, which made the situation 10x more humiliating, but he and Chester were so late that the teacher had already taken attendance and was telling the class what they were going to do. Ricky wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Hello," The teacher said "How nice of you to finally join us. Gee, I feel so flattered."

The class laughed. Ricky could feel his skin grow hot.

"Sorry that we're late," Ricky said "I got lost, and then Chester here came and helped me."

Ricky felt like dying. Now did he not only make a complete fool of himself on his first day of school, but now he got Chester involved too. Ricky looked at Chester to see how he was reacting. Chester didn't seem to mind the attention at all. In fact, he just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"Well what are you doing?" the teacher asked "Go sit down!"

Ricky quickly sat down in the back, near 2 blond girls. Chester sat down in front of him.

"So what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." The teacher said "In this activity you will be in a group of 3. You must interview each other, and tomorrow I want to hear about each person's hobbies, goals for life, and any other info that you want to add about each other. No go!"

Ricky looked around. He wasn't sure who to pick. After about a minute, Chester turned around.

"Hey." He said "Lets work together."

"Um okay," Ricky said

Chester then looked around and pulled Ricky into a corner.

"Hey," Ricky said "Don't we need…"

"Shh…" Chester said "If anyone asks, we have 3 people, okay? Now, lets get started."

Chester and Ricky worked together for about 10 minutes. Ricky found out that Chester was a musician, and that he was the lead singer in his band, which very few people in school knew about. After writing everything down, Ricky began to say a little about himself. But then he was interrupted by the teacher, who was walking up to them with a blonde girl following them. And god, was she beautiful. She had curly blond hair that went down to her shoulders. She has wearing a simple shirt-and-jeans outfit, but on her it looked like an outfit that a model would kill to wear. Yet when Ricky looked at Chester, he saw a totally different reaction from his own. Chester looked annoyed, as if he didn't want the girl near him. Ricky couldn't see why, given how beautiful she was.

"Aly here doesn't have a partner," the teacher explained "So she will be joining in your group. Be sure to explain to her everything that you got so she will be able to write it down."

Aly sat down next to Chester, and then Chester moved to the other side of Ricky. Aly just rolled her eyes, as if she was used to Chester's negative attitude toward Aly.

"Hey," Aly said "You're Ricky right? You just moved here?"

"Yeah," Ricky said "Nice to meet you,"

"And I've seen that you've met Chester," Aly said "Hi, Chester."

Chester didn't reply, causing a very awkward silence between him, Ricky, and Aly. After a moment, Ricky spoke up.

"So," Ricky said "Here is what I got so far. I guess that Chester can interview me, and then he can do you."

"Actually," Chester spoke up "I think it would be better if Aly interviewed you and then you can interview Aly. You know, so you two could get to know each other a little better"

"Um, okay." Ricky said, but before he could do anything, the bell rang. Ricky went to go pack up his stuff and get his schedule. He went to go ask Chester were the science lab was, but he was gone. Aly just rolled her eyes and went to get her stuff. Ricky didn't get why Chester hated Aly so much. Was it just Chester, or did Aly do something to cause this whole fight in the first place? Ricky just sighed and left the room. He really needed to find out where his next class was.

**Hey is this chapter better than most? I know that it was long, but how else could I explain one of the most important conflicts in my story? LOL!!**

**Rate and review! And SUBSCRIBE!**

**Thanx!**


End file.
